


Have yourself a little merry Christmas

by smkkbert



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Christmas Story, F/M, Future AU, contains speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smkkbert/pseuds/smkkbert
Summary: In 2019, Oliver and Felicity get to spend Christmas Eve with their family. It might not be perfect, but it is exactly what they want and need.





	Have yourself a little merry Christmas

“If you speed up just a little, you can cut off his way at the end of the street,” Felicity said, letting her fingers dance over her keyboard until she got a better view of the street map she had called up. “If you urge him into the first street on the left, you’ve got him. It’s a dead-end street.”

“Roger. I’m on it.”

With a proud smile on her lips, Felicity continued watching Oliver’s position on the monitor. Given the sharp turn he took right at the corner of Westwood Street, Felicity was sure that he had followed her suggestions. She wasn’t surprised though. Oliver trusted her blindly when it came to highspeed chases.

Felicity passed on their location to the police before she took a closer look at the dead-end street, she had directed Oliver to. Only then she returned to working on her view of the street map. With just a few codes, she managed to hack the cameras that monitored the deadlock. It only took a few seconds for the van to arrive, followed by Oliver on his motorcycle.

“I’ve got eyes on you,” Felicity told Oliver over the comms. “Three cruisers are on the way.”

“In that case, I will hurry up to have the guy all wrapped up for them when they arrive.”

A warm smile spread on Felicity’s lips at her husband’s chattiness tonight. While their nights were still filled with dark and gritty missions, the atmosphere surrounding those missions were over. Since the first time Oliver had gone out into the field unmasked and with his hood lowered, everything had felt different.

It was like the moment he had allowed himself to be Oliver Queen out there, he had been able to really be himself, even in the field. There was no difference between Oliver Queen and the Green Arrow anymore. Whatever Oliver did, he always was both of them. They were merged together now in a way that didn’t make it possible to distinct between them any longer.

Once the guy that had robbed the bank downtown three hours ago got out of the car, it took Oliver exactly ten seconds to take him down. With one arrow, he shot the gun right out of the guy’s hand. With another arrow, he wrapped the guy up in tight ropes.

Oliver’s eyes found the camera Felicity had hacked immediately. She felt her heart skip a beat at the warm expression in his eyes. He was smiling at her, happy about their shared success.

“Done.”

“I still think it would have been so much nicer if you had let me exchange the ropes for red gift ribbon.” Felicity grinned. “You could have dropped criminals like gifts all around the city.”

“I don’t think I would ever get rid of the Robin Hood comparisons if I did that.”

“Hon, you won’t ever get rid of the comparisons, no matter what you do.”

They both chuckled at that. In all the years Oliver had been out there in his green leathers, saving the city with bow and arrow, he had always been compared to Robin Hood. No matter how long he had been a vigilante and no matter how he had called himself, for most people he had always been a modern Robin Hood.

“The police is here.”

“I can see.”

Oliver smiled into the camera once more, a smile that was full of warmth and meant just for her. Felicity smiled back even though she knew that he couldn’t see it. He certainly knew she was smiling nonetheless.

“I will talk to the cops, but our work is done here.”

“Then come home. I’ll be waiting for you.”

Felicity switched off the monitors and the comms before she shut down the computers and leaned back in her chair. Taking in a deep breath, she stretched out her legs and closed her eyes for a moment. She smiled to herself.

Only a couple of years ago, Felicity would have stayed logged in. She would have followed Oliver’s position until he was back in the bunker with her. The police had been so determined to find all vigilantes and lock them away of neutralize them even that Felicity hadn’t been able to rest until Oliver had been safe with her.

All that was different now. They were actively working with the police now, not secretively with just a single cop but with the entire police of Starling City. It had made their work a lot more effective and a lot safer. They were allies now, no opponents.

For one year, they had been working together now and everything was different now. They didn’t have to think every step through for a dozen of times to make sure that nobody would catch them. They didn’t have to lie to everyone around them. They could really live the lives they had outside of their duty for the city. They finally had a real life.

With a smile, Felicity grabbed her keys and took a look at the keycard of Smoak Technologies. Admittedly, the company wasn’t where she had hoped it would be after a year of working on getting it running. Other things had gotten in the way though.

Felicity’s smile widened at the thought. She felt her entire chest filling with warmth and love. Thinking about-

“Hey.”

Gasping for breath, Felicity turned around in the chair. She had been so deep in her thoughts that she hadn’t noticed that she was no longer alone. At the amused expression on Oliver’s face, she started chuckling though.

“Hi.”

Smiling, Oliver reached out a hand for her. Felicity put her fingers into his hand without hesitation and let him pull her upright and into his arms. Their bodies snuggled together, becoming one like they always did when they were so close. Felicity rested her head against Oliver’s shoulder and let his warm arms embrace her. She stroked her hands up and down his muscular back at the same time.

With a low sigh, Felicity closed her eyes. She pushed her nose against the side of Oliver’s neck and breathed in the scent of his skin. Her lips brushed against his pulse point.

There had been so many times that she and Oliver had been separated. Too much time had been wasted between them. It only made them cherish every moment they got to spend together now all the more.

When Oliver’s lips pressed against the top of her head and his arms tightened around her body for a moment, Felicity could feel the wordless request that was in there. She leaned her head back, locking eyes with Oliver.

“Merry Christmas, Oliver.”

She whispered the words before Oliver could say anything. It made him smile, probably because it just felt so natural for them that they could read what was on each other’s minds.

“Happy Hanukkah, Felicity.”

There was a brief moment that they just smiled at each other. All the love they felt was visible in their eyes and it prompted them to move together until their lips were brushing together and meeting in a gentle kiss. Oliver sucked at her bottom lip. The familiarity of the feeling made Felicity sigh and open her mouth to the touch of Oliver’s tongue. Their tongues met in a slow dance.

A thousand little butterflies were waking up in Felicity’s stomach. From there, they spread all they way through her bodies. They filled every cell of her until every inch of her body was tingling.

No matter how many times she had kissed Oliver already, this had never changed. She hoped, it never would either.

When their lips parted eventually, their eyes locked again immediately. Oliver’s pupils were dilated, a look of desire in them. A sigh escaped his lips eventually.

“I wished I could have given you an uninterrupted holiday.”

Felicity chuckled, stroking her hand over his heart. It was beating even and strong against her hand.

“Blaming yourself for things you cannot control is so old-style.”

“Old-style?” Oliver chuckled and lifted his gaze above her head for a moment before he sighed and looked back at her again. “Maybe a little.”

Felicity hummed, knowing she was right. She straightened up onto the tip of her toes and brushed her lips against Oliver’s once more. It was a chaste kiss, not nearly as passionate as the last one. Still, all the butterflies inside of Felicity were flying around wildly.

“Our Holiday might have been interrupted,” Felicity whispered, nuzzling Oliver’s nose, “but it’s still so much better than that one year when I was sitting in front of my menorah, wondering whether Ra’s al Ghul might have killed you already.”

Oliver smiled sadly, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. With a sigh, he rested his forehead against hers and tightened her arms around her waist.

“It’s definitely better than that year we got engaged and only five minutes later you were close to bleeding to death too. I’ve spent Christmas sitting at your bedside, praying that you’d make it.”

At the mentions of the times they had almost lost each other, their bodies moved closer together instantly. It was like they needed the closeness as their minds were filled with memories of distance.

“Let’s go home,” Felicity suggested, “to the most perfect holiday will we will ever have.”

“Yeah.” Oliver nodded his head, smiling at her. “Let’s go home.”

 

* * *

 

Oliver already felt the strings of sleep tugging at him. His body felt warm and heavy. Even if he’d try, he didn’t think he’d able to move a single muscle in side of him. His eyelids felt heavy, so his eyes stayed closed just a little bit longer with every time he blinked.

Still, Oliver tried to fight sleep for as long as he could.

Year ago, Oliver had tried to fight sleep every night. He had known that his worst nightmares would haunt him whenever he closed his eyes and let his subconsciousness take over during sleep. Being out of control had been something he had been unable to deal with because his experience had told him that he had to expect a lot of pain if he lost control.

Right now, Oliver wasn’t fighting sleep because he was afraid of falling asleep though. Oliver was fighting sleep because he wanted to live in this moment for as long as possible. He wanted to memorize every detail about this moment, so he had one more wonderful memory to gain strength from whenever he felt weak.

William was sleeping in the armchair. He had fallen asleep halfway through the movie they had switched on after dinner. The posture of his body was so weird that Oliver was sure his son would suffer from a terrible backache tomorrow. It really didn’t look comfortable.

Felicity had fallen asleep a couple of minutes ago. She was snuggled up to his side with her head resting against his shoulder and her legs entangled with hers. Oliver could feel her heartbeat against his chest and that alone made this Christmas better than so many others he had experienced.

Oliver brushed his lips against the top of Felicity’s head and watched William sleep at the same time. Having both of them here with him meant the world to him. Even as recently as last year when William had still been in boarding school and his marriage with Felicity had been on somewhat unsound ground after his stay at Slabide, there had been some distance between the three of them. They hadn’t been together the way they were together now.

When a low cry sounded through the room, Oliver lowered his eyes to the sleeping baby on his chest. At the age of two months, it felt like his little baby girl had already grown so much. She was still so very tiny, looking like Oliver could crush her in his arms with just one wrong movement. Thinking about how she had been even tinier when she had been born and the nurse had placed her in Oliver’s arms felt surreal.

Still, Oliver remembered the moment exactly. He remembered holding Felicity’s hand while she had been pushing. He remembered getting into the scrubs when the doctor had told them that an emergency C-section was necessary. He remembered hearing his daughter’s cries for the first time. And he remembered the moment the nurse had handed that crying little human being into his arms.

Even two months later, thinking about that memory made the pride he had felt at seeing his daughter for the first time come back. It filled his chest and formed an unbreakable wall against his heart that kept all pain away for now.

Another cry made Oliver’s thoughts snap back from the memory of holding Maya for the first time to the present. Maya’s eyes were opened, and she was squirming between his chest and his hand. She had probably slept enough for the moment and was already hungry again.

“Hey, Sweetie.”

Oliver whispered the words against the top of her head. He brushed a kiss there before he pressed his nose against her head. He breathed her in, enjoying the smell that he thought was probably typical for babies as well as the smell that was just her. Oliver wondered if it was a mixture of the scent of his skin and the scent of Felicity’s skin, but he couldn’t tell.

Maya continued moving on top of his chest and releasing low cries. Felicity was already stirring, and Oliver could feel that she was about to wake up. She might sleep fast most of the times, but she woke up incredibly quickly whenever their daughter was crying.

“Come on, Maya,” Oliver whispered, “give mommy a few more minutes.”

_Mommy._

Over the years, there had been so many words that he had used to refer to Felicity. She had been his friend. She had been his Executive Assistant. She had been his girlfriend. She had been his fiancée. She had been Overwatch. She had been his ex-fiancé. She had been his wife. She had been his daughter’s mommy.

Maybe was still squirming on his chest, but her cries were growing quieter, almost like she had understood exactly what Oliver had asked of her. She might be just as much of a genius as her mother and her brother. The thought made Oliver smile.

As he was finally able to move his hand again, Oliver rubbed his fingers above Maya’s back soothingly. The shirt she was wearing was slightly damp, slightly soaked with sweat. The warmth of the fireplace might have been a little bit too much for her.

Still, Maya calmed down more and more with every minute. Her cries fell silent completely, and even her squirming stopped after a moment. Smiling, and full of gratitude, Oliver brushed a kiss against the top of Maya’s head.

Again, Oliver looked around his family. With everyone asleep, it all looked to peaceful. It made him forget all the hurry they were in so often. His job as a police consultant was stressful. Felicity’s job as the CEO of striving but still very young company was not any less stressful, especially since she was basically a police consultant too. She was just working that job from behind her computers, wherever she was. Adding two kids into it, chaos was inevitable.

As Oliver felt sleep taking over again now, he didn’t fight it any longer. He knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep for long. In a couple of minutes, Maya would probably wake up again and demand to be fed after all.

Still, Oliver wanted to use this moment and just allow himself to drift off to sleep. He doubted that he had ever had a more peaceful moment to fall asleep. This little merry Christmas moment was just what he needed to keep all dark nightmares away tonight.


End file.
